Tres son multitud
by Puuly
Summary: AU. Yaoyorozu y Uraraka viven juntas en Los Angeles, California, pero Momo tuvo que irse, dejando a Ochako sola, así que la morena debe encontrar a alguien para vivir y pagar la renta. Todo bien hasta que dos chicos con personalidades distintas y muy difíciles de llevar llegan con ella a convivir y todo se vuelve un desastre.
1. Buenos amigos

—Creo que esto es lo que más extrañaré de este lugar. —Decía Yaoyorozu, mirando desde el balcón del departamento que quedaba en el piso 15 de ese edificio, con una botella de agua en su mano.

Desde ese lugar se podía apreciar gran parte de Los Angeles en California, se podían ver los grandes edificios, las enormes plazas y las playas que dejaban admirar el interminable océano pacífico.

—Si lo extrañarás tanto mejor no te vayas y disfrútalo siempre. —Decía Uraraka, dejando una caja que llevaba en brazos en el suelo y apoyándose en la baranda del balcón, junto a su amiga. —No puedo creer que me quieras abandonar, eres tan mala Momo.

La pelinegra la miró con cara de pena. —No digas esas cosas Ochako, se me ha dado esta oportunidad y de verdad quiero aprovecharla.

—Sí, lo sé, solo son bromas. —La morena se desplomó en el baranadal. —Pero no me quiero quedar sola aquí.

—Puedes visitarme siempre que quieras, serás mi cliente vip en la pastelería. —La chica le sonrió a su amiga, era triste dejarla viviendo sola en ese departamento después de tantos años juntas.

—No será lo mismo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos viviendo juntas? ¿4 años? A eso súmale todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas en el instituto, ¿De verdad tienes que irte? —Uraraka hizo un puchero, haciendo que su amiga le acariciara el cabello.

—Ya está hablado Ochako, pensé que estarías feliz por mi. —Le sonrió.

—Lo estoy Momo, de verdad, me alegra mucho que hayas podido expandir tu emprendimiento, ¡Esos pasteles que haces son de otro mundo! —La morena levantó ambos brazos, dándole ánimo a Yaoyorozu. —Dejaré de molestarte jaja, ahora terminemos de empacar tus cosas antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Y la chica más pequeña volvió a tomar la caja que había dejado en el suelo, llevándola a la puerta del departamento, la mañana siguiente su mejor amiga y compañera se iría de su hogar, dejándola viviendo sola.

Ambas chicas habían sido amigas desde que empezaron el instituto y al terminarlo el cariño y la amistad que crearon fue tan grande que decidieron compartir un hogar, yéndose a vivir juntas a un departamento de 2x2, algo pequeño, pero al pasar el tiempo pudieron comprar otra cosa mejor, un dpto en el piso 15, de un gran edificio en un excelente lugar.

Pero Momo, una chica de cabello largo y negro, con enormes piernas y grandes pechos, hace un tiempo atrás había empezado a trabajar en una pastelería cerca de ahí, creando y diseñando pasteles y postres tan hermosos como deliciosos, algo que empezó a llamar mucho la atención de la clientela, haciendo que el consumo aumentara considerablemente. Tanto fue el buen desempeño de la chica, que le ofrecieron el puesto de jefa en una nueva tienda que abriría, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie, esa pelinegra era perfecta en todo lo que hacía, el único pero que existía era que la nueva tienda abriría en otra ciudad.

El salario era tan bueno y el trabajo le encantaba, así que la muchacha ni lo pensó cuando aceptó, pero no era la mejor idea siendo que vivía a horas del lugar, no había otra cosa que hacer, debía irse a vivir a la ciudad donde su tienda nueva estaría, pero existía otra cosa que no la dejaba pensar bien, ¿Qué diría su mejor amiga cuando le contara?

La verdad no fue tan horrible, Uraraka a pesar de que prácticamente se le cayó la cara, felicitó y celebró a su amiga, estaba triste, sí, estaba muy triste porque Yaoyorozu se iría de su lado, y al igual que la pelinegra, también tenía un trabajo que cuidar y no podía irse con ella.

Dieron las 8 de la noche cuando por fin habían terminado de empacar todas las cosas de Nomo, así que se sentaron a descansar un momento.

—Qué cansada estoy, ay Yaomomo, este lugar es demasiado grande para estar yo sola, ¿Cómo lo podré pagar sin tus millones? —Ochako tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

—Deberías buscar a una persona para vivir contigo aquí, de verdad se ve mucho más vacío sin mis cosas. —La pelinegra miraba el lugar con nostalgia.

—Oye, deja de echarle sal a la herida, primero debo asumir que me estás abandonando, maldita traidora, me cambiaste por el sucio dinero. —La morena le lanzó un papel, haciendo que ambas rieran.

—Sí, soy una traidora, una traidora que te extrañara mucho, tonta. —La abrazó con cariño, sí que extrañaría a esa chica, extrañaría sus bromas y su buen ánimo, extrañaría las veces que se desvelaban viendo películas y series, las veces que salían de fiesta y la pasaban increíble, sin duda alguna esa morena sabía divertirla.

—Ok, estás demasiado melancólica. —Uraraka se puso de pie. —Me debo arreglar, tengo que trabajar luego. —Y se fue a su habitación.

Yaoyorozu tomó el control remoto y puso un documental mientras, no podía dejar de mirar el lugar, ese departamento era grande, ya con las cosas de las dos no se veía lleno, y ahora solo con las cosas de Ochako se veía aún más vacío.

Estaba viendo algo sobre los animales cuando escuchó que la puerta de su amiga se abría, solo ahí notó que ya era de noche, ¿Qué hora era?

—¿Ochako? ¿Ya te vas? —Preguntó, asomando la cabeza por encima del sofá.

—Sí Momo, tal vez llegue a dormir, aun no lo sé, puede que pase a otra parte después del trabajo. —La morena se acercó a su amiga.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo si sales tan tarde?

—Prácticamente, salgo temprano jajaja, pero quédate tranquila, estaré aquí para despedirme de ti. —Se agachó un poco y abrazó a la pelinegra. —Bien, me voy, puedes dormir en mi cama hoy ya que la tuya está desarmada, ¡Cuídate, nos vemos mañana!

—Tú también cuídate Ochako, no te metas en problemas. —Dijo Momo, pero la puerta se cerró.

Uraraka ya en la calle, tomó un taxi y fue a su trabajo, eran las 10 de la noche, iba tarde, trabaja de barwoman en una disco no muy lejos de ahí, a pesar de que muchas veces el sueño le ganaba, la paga era muy buena y la pasaba genial en ese lugar, ella era muy sociable y había hecho bastantes amigos.

Se bajó del vehículo cuando llegó a su lugar de trabajo, traía puesta una polera corta blanca con un jeans y zapatillas, lo bueno de trabajar ahí también, era que como estaba tras una gran barra, no era necesario usar un tipo de ropa específico, solo debía verse bien. Aunque algunas veces, en especial los fines de semana, debía ir con vestido o algo así.

Cuando entró en la barra saludo a su compañero de trabajo, un chico de cabello rubio, que increíblemente, pareciera que la energía le sobraba, por lo general a ciertas horas desaparecía de la barra y lo encontraban bailando en la pista o intentando ligar con alguna chica, o haciendo cualquier otra estupidez.

—Denki, no se han dado cuenta de que llegué tarde, ¿O sí? —Decía la morena, mientras acomodaba todas sus cosas.

—Claro que no, ya me debes demasiadas Ochako. —Decía Kaminari mientras secaba unos vasos.

—No te atrevas a decir eso, siempre te estoy cubriendo cuando desapareces de aquí. —Uraraka frunció el ceño, ese chico a veces la sacaba de quicio.

—Bien, podemos hacer un pacto de silencio y sellarlo con un beso, ¿Qué te parece, Uravity? —Le habían dado ese apodo en la discoteque, ya que siempre que algún borracho de ahí se intentaba pasar de listo con ella, volaban todos los vasos, botellas, bandejas y lo que estuviese al alcance de su mano en la cara de ellos, ah, y también porque combina con su apellido.

—Eres un idiota. —Ella sonrió, estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de bromas de Denki, siempre intentaba coquetear con las chicas, pero Ochako tenía claro que él estaba locamente enamorado de la DJ de ahí. —Ve a sellar pactos con Kyoka, oh lo siento, es verdad, ella siempre te ignora jajaja.

—Eres malvada enana, algún día caerá rendida ante mis encantos. —Decía el rubio, mirando con corazones en los ojos a la chica que estaba en un lugar más alto poniendo música.

—Jamás lo hará si sigues coqueteando con la primera chica que se te cruce. —Uraraka ahora sacaba unas botellas, el lugar ya se estaba llenando, así que pronto tendría que empezar a servir los tragos.

Pasó la noche normal como cualquier otro día de semana, era martes y esos días por lo general no se llenaba tanto el lugar como los jueves, viernes o sábados, a pesar de que siempre veía caras nuevas, habían algunas que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver por ahí. Como la de un pelirojo con dientes de tiburón, que de tanto ir ya se habían vuelto buenos amigos con Kaminari y la morena.

—Hey, Denki, ¿Como estás? —Saludó con ánimos.

—Qué tal Kirishima, hermano. —Se dieron la mano. —Pues como me ves aquí, con esta bruja. —Apuntó con el pulgar hacia el lado donde estaba Ochako.

—¿Quieres que te mate, idiota? ¿A quién llamas bruja? —Uraraka se hizo sonar los dedos.

—Jajajja, ¿Cómo estás, Ochako? —La saludó Eijirou.

—He estado mejor. —La chica apoyó sus codos en la barra. —Estoy muy cansada, Yaomomo se cambia de casa y hemos guardado y ordenado todas sus cosas hoy. —Suspiró.

—¿Yaomomo? ¿Es la chica con la que vives? —Preguntó Kaminari.

—Sí, me abandonará a mi suerte y necesito encontrar a alguien que quiera vivir conmigo. —A ambos chicos le brillaron los ojos, algo que ella notó. —Ni lo piensen idiotas.

—Pues no sé qué es lo que piensa Denki, pero tengo una muy buena propuesta que hacerte. —Dijo Kirishima.

—¿Es en serio? Habla ya, me interesa. —La morena le tomó más atención al pelirojo.

—Pues yo vivo con mi mejor amigo, y justamente hoy le he dicho que se vaya del departamento donde vivimos, ya que quiero traer a mi novia conmigo, me dijo que si yo le encontraba un buen lugar, él se iría de inmediato.

—Um, ¿Tiene para pagarme la mitad de la renta?

—Claro que sí, ese chico gana dinero respirando.

—Interesante, ok, mientras no sea un imbécil puedo adoptarlo.

—Jajaja. —Ambos chicos rieron.

—¡Oigan! ¿Porqué no me dejan hablar a mi? —Kaminari estaba enojado. —Yo también conozco a alguien que busca un lugar para cambiarse de casa.

—¿Eh? ¿Y tiene dinero? —Uraraka miró al rubio que estaba a su lado.

—¿Acaso solo eso te importa, mujer sin sentimientos?. —Eijirou entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Dejenme hablar! Sí, tiene dinero, su padre es dueño de una cadena de pastelerías y puede que hasta lo conozcas, creo que estudio en el mismo instituto que tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Sabes cómo se llama? —Preguntó la chica.

—Creo que su nombre es Shouto no sé cuanto, pero es un chico que tiene una gran cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y parte de su cabello es blanco y…

—¡¿SHOUTO?! ¿TODOROKI SHOUTO? ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡Claro que lo conozco, Momo prácticamente lo acosaba en silencio cuando ibamos al instituto! —Gritó la morena. —Dile que vaya pasado mañana a ver el departamento.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de mi? ¡Yo te dije primero que necesitaba conseguir un lugar donde mandar a mi amigo! —Kirishima habló.

—Miren, déjenme pensarlo bien, Momo aun ni siquiera se ha ido y yo estoy metiendo gente en mi casa ajjaja, ahora solo bebamos, toma Kirishima, cortesía de la casa. —Dijo Ochako, dándole un vaso de whisky al pelirojo y tomando uno ella también, junto a Denki.

—Hasta el fondo. —Dijeron los 3, bebiendo el contenido del vaso y disfrutando lo que quedaba de noche.

Así pasó y a eso de las 5am el lugar cerró, pero a las 6 ella recién estaba saliendo para irse a su departamento, tenía sueño y estaba cansada, para peor ese día su mejor amiga de años se iría de la ciudad, ni siquiera tenía otra amiga con la cual compartir.

Tomó un taxi y le dio su dirección, en el camino iba pensando en lo hablado con sus amigos del bar, ¿Sería buena idea convivir con un chico? No es que le interesen, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, pero por temas de privacidad y cosas así.

Aunque tal vez era hora de cambiar algo y no sería tan mala idea, siempre se había llevado mejor con los hombres, aparte que el tener que salir y publicar un aviso buscando algún compañero o compañera para vivir le daba pereza, peor aún, ¿Qué pasa si le toca un enfermo de la cabeza? Era mejor recibir a alguien, qué, a pesar de no conocerlo, tenía referencias de sus amigos.

Llegó al edificio donde vivía y subió por el elevador al piso 15, sacando las llaves y metiéndola en la cerradura, entró al departamento y verlo tan vacío fue algo nostálgico.

Fue a su habitación para poder descansar al fin, aunque sea un par de horas y encontró a Yaoyorozu durmiendo.

Sonrió levemente, y se recostó al lado de ella, intentando no despertarla, ese día sería el último que podría disfrutar a su amiga de años hasta quizá cuanto tiempo.

Eso la ponía tan triste, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar en algo más, ya que al poner la cabeza en la almohada y cerrar los ojos, cayó profundamente dormida por el cansancio.


	2. Conociendo a los nuevos compañeros

Uraraka dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando unos ruidos la despertaron. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, ¿Cuánto había dormido? Tomó su celular para ver la hora; las 1 de la tarde.

Se sentó e intentó divisar sus pantuflas, no quería levantarse, pero ya que su amiga no estaba a su lado durmiendo, imagino que era ella quién metía tanto ruido.

—¿Momo? ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó, saliendo de la habitación mientras se refregaba un ojo.

—¿Ochako? Oh, lo siento mucho, ¿te desperté? —Preguntó la azabache.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ya te vas? —La morena se acercó a su amiga.

—Sí Ochako, no quise despertarte, imaginé que estarías cansada.

Uraraka golpeó suavemente el hombro de Yaoyorozu. —No digas eso, tonta, hubiese sido horrible que te fueras sin despedirte. —Sonrió. —Entonces, es oficial, ¿no puedo hacer nada para detenerte?

—Vendré a verte niña, solo procura no incendiar este lugar.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, estaban tristes pero al mismo tiempo felices, les estaba yendo bien en la vida y aunque se tuvieran que alejar, de seguro se seguirían viendo.

El camión de mudanza ya estaba fuera y las dos amigas estaban bajando todas las cosas de Momo. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo se despidieron oficialmente.

Ochako se quedó parada en la calle viendo como Yaoyorozu se subía al camión y se iba de lo que había sido su hogar durante más de 4 años, sintió una pena inmensa dentro de sí, pero estaba clara que en algún momento sus vidas se separarían.

Dejó de lamentarse y subió a su piso, el departamento se sentía tan solitario solo con sus cosas.

Se dispuso a ordenar, ya que si llegaba otra persona a vivir ahí con ella, obviamente debía tener todo limpio, pero el cansancio por haber trabajado la noche anterior le ganó, y se lanzó encima del sofá que tenía, era tan cómodo, ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había dormido ahí.

Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su amigo Kirishima, quería que fuera en la noche a la discoteque donde ella trabajaba para hablarle sobre algo, también necesitaba que fuera Kaminari, pero ese idiota trabaja ahí así que no era necesario pedirle que se apareciera.

Se le había ocurrido una gran idea, una en la cual ahorraría dinero y aparte no se sentiría tan sola, que ingeniosa era, pero antes de que el pelirojo le alcanzara a responder, cerró los ojos y siguió durmiendo por el resto del día.

De no ser porque su celular comenzó a sonar, hubiese seguido descansando, ¿porqué tenían que interrumpir su sueño así?

—¿Hola? ¿Quién eres y porqué me haces sufrir tanto? —Contestó.

—¿Ochako? Pequeña irresponsable, ¿Dónde estás? Soy yo, Denki. —Se escuchó al otro lado del celular.

—Estoy durmiendo, ¿Porqué me molestas? Idiota.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Sabes qué hora es? Levanta tu trasero y ven a trabajar.

¿Qué hora era? Alejó su teléfono de su oreja y se dio cuenta de la realidad, eran las 10 de la noche, diablos, ¿Porqué siempre tenía que llegar tarde?

—¡Wuaaa, Denki! Por que no me llamaste antes, cúbreme por favor, por favor, por favor. —Suplicaba mientras se levantaba de un salto y corría a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

—No soy tu padre para estar siempre llamándote, niña, ven ahora mismo. —Decía el rubio del otro lado del teléfono.

—Que malo eres Denki, ya estoy saliendo, di que fui al baño o cualquier cosa, juro compensarte.

—Bien, bien, Kirishima está aquí, dijo que le mandaste un mensaje.

—Sí, quédense ahí, necesito hablar con ustedes. —La morena tomó su cartera y salió del departamento. —Ya voy para allá. —Y cortó.

Salió del edificio para tomar un taxi e irse volando, si seguía así muy pronto la terminarían echando, no podía darse ese lujo.

Se desesperaba mientras el vehículo avanzaba lentamente, para ser miércoles había mucha gente en las calles.

Cuando al fin estuvo frente a su lugar de trabajo se bajó casi corriendo, entrando al lugar.

—¡Ochako! ¡¿Estás son horas de llegar?!

Genial, el guardia la había visto, ese chico era tan derecho y responsable, le caía bien, pero a veces le hartaba esa actitud tan estricta.

—¡Iida! Lo siento mucho, hoy Yaomomo se fue y tuvimos muchas cosas que hacer en mi hogar. —Hizo un puchero, a pesar de ser como era, nunca la delató por las idioteces que hacía o cuando llegaba tarde.

—Mm, que no se vuelva a repetir, hoy hay demasiada gente y necesitamos que todos trabajen bien. —Dijo el azabache, cruzando de brazos, daba un aspecto muy rudo, era grande y robusto.

—¡Sí, no se volverá a repetir, jefe Iida! —Se llevó una mano estirada a la frente, como si un militar se tratara y luego entró corriendo al bar.

Miraba hacia todos lados, esperando pasar desapercibida, algo que logró con suerte.

—Al fin llegaste, Ochako. —Dijo un pelirojo, apoyado en la barra junto a una chica de cabello rosa.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo llegué hace rato, estaba en el tocador. —Dijo la morena, rodando los ojos.

—Sí, claro. —Dijo Denki, apareciendo por atrás. —Hoy tú vas a lavar las copas.

—Kaminariiiiii, ¿porqué eres así conmigo? —Uraraka puso cara de perro.

—No pongas esa cara, eres una manipuladora. —El chico la miraba con una ceja levantada. —Ah, está bien, pero luego me tendrás que cubrir.

—¡Claro que sí, eres el mejor chico del mundo! —Gritó abrazándolo. —Ahora, Eijirou, ¿quién esta niña tan guapa? —Dijo la morena, sirviendo dos vasos y dejándolos en la barra frente a Kirishima y su novia.

—Pues es mi chica, la he traído para que la conozcas. —El pelirojo mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa, orgulloso de su novia.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Eres demasiado linda para estar con este tipo. —Ochako rio.

—Lo mismo le dije yo apenas la conocí. —Remató Kaminari desde atrás.

—Oigan, ¿Qué les pasa? No le digan esas cosas. —Kirishima lloraba cómicamente, mientras la chica de cabello rosa a su lado reía.

—Soy Ashido, Ashido Mina, es un gusto conocerte. —Estiró su mano para saludar a la morena.

—Yo soy Ochako, Ochako Uraraka, el gusto es mío.

Ambas se saludaron y se quedaron un rato hablando, esa chica, Mina, era muy simpática y agradable, definitivamente se llevarían bien.

Denki y Eijirou estaban hablando también en la barra, y ya se había calmado el gran flujo de gente y aprovechó el momento para acercare a hablar con ellos.

—Chicos, debo hablar con ustedes. —Dijo, acercándose con Mina a ellos. —Lo he pensado y creo que ya he decidido a quién dejaré viviendo en dpto. —Sonrió.

—¿Es en serio? —El pelirojo levantó las cejas. —¿Así tan rápido? No elijas mal, ten en cuenta que a mi me estarás quitando un infierno de encima y con Denki solo le harás un favor a un amigo de él.

—¿Un infierno? ¿A qué te refieres? —Kirishima instantáneamente se tapó la boca. —A ver tiburón, habla ya, ¿Cómo es ese amigo tuyo?

—¿Q-qué? No, no, yo me refería a qué... a qué… ¡A qué no puedo estar con Ashido tranquilo con él en casa, sí, eso.

—Mmm, ¿Y qué tal es ese amigo tuyo? ¿Porqué nunca vienes aquí con él? —Entrecerró los ojos, algo le estaba escondiendo ese chico.

—¿Eehh? Ehmm, pues… No le gustan las fiestas, es alguien muy tranquilo, su nombre es Katsuki, es encantador. —El pelirojo estaba notablemente nervioso, definitivamente Ochako se daría cuenta.

—Oh, genial, en ese caso podría cuidarme la casa mientras yo trabajo, deberías tráelo mañana día para conocerlo y así poder hablar con él.

A Eijirou se le cayó la cara, no podía ser tan inocente, pero era un buen comienzo, ahora debía averiguar qué hacer para sacar a su mejor amigo de fiesta a una discoteque.

—Ehh, es un chico algo tímido, no sé si quiera ven…

—No me importa, lo traes y ya, no dejaré entrar a mi casa a vivir a un desconocido. —Uraraka frunció el ceño. —Y lo mismo para ti Denki, trae a tu amigo mañana, necesito conocerlos.

—Oye, ¿no que ya te habías decidido? —A Kaminari le cayó una gotita por la cabeza.

—Exacto, ya lo tengo decidido, pero aun así debo conocerlos.

—¿Entonces, porqué no solo nos dices para no tener que traer al que no acogerás? —Kirishima ya no sabía qué hacer, tal vez no sería buena idea dejar al explosivo de su amigo con la tierna Ochako.

—Pues porque ambos se irán conmigo. —Terminó de decir la morena, como si nada.

—Ehhh, ¿es en serio? ¿No tienes problemas con eso? —El rubio la cuestionó. —No puedo imaginarte viviendo con dos tipos que ni siquiera conoces, me dan un poco de pena.

—¿Porqué dices eso? Acaso Shouto no es alguien tranquilo, yo lo recuerdo como una persona muy seria y esquiva, si no me molesta será mejor.

—Uhm. —Denki no conocía tanto a Todoroki, el padre de él era amigo del padre de Shouto, tenían negocios juntos y solo por eso lo conocía, no era que le cayera bien, pero tampoco era un mal chico. —Es un poco antisocial.

—Ashido. —Eijirou le habló a su novia. —Recuerda comprarme una pala.

—¿Para qué quieres una pala? —Le preguntó.

—Para cavar mi propia tumba. —Se tumbó sobre la barra, si no lo mataba su amiga, estaba claro que lo haría Bakugou.

—Jajaja, no seas así, Ochako es muy simpática, se llevará bien con Katsuki.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi novia? —La miró desde abajo.

—Bueno, creo que tu mayor problema será convencerlo de venir.

—¿Porqué alargas mi sufrimiento?

—Bien. —Dijo Uraraka. —Entonces está dicho, mañana pueden traer a los chicos y si todo sale bien, pasado mañana pueden empezar a cambiarse.

—Sí, genial. —Dijeron ambos amigos, sin ninguna gana ni ánimo.

La morena no entendía a esos dos chicos, si tanto querían presentarle a alguien, ¿porque ahora reaccionaban de esa manera? Le restó importancia al tratarse de ellos, esos dos eran unos idiotas, simpáticos pero idiotas, siguió el resto de la noche tranquila.

No se dio cuenta cuando el rubio que se supone debía estar ahí con ella sirviendo tragos desapareció, genial, lo peor es que no podía decirle nada ya que él la cubría las veces que llegaba tarde.

Estuvo así un rato, tampoco era que le costara el estar atendiendo sola, imaginó que debía estar intentando coquetear con Kyoka o alguna otra chica, tal vez bailando, o en el baño, hasta que lo vio hablando por teléfono, con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a la barra.

—Ochako, a que no adivinas quién viene en camino para acá. —Le dijo el rubio.

—Claro que no, como lo sabría´.

—Pues es Shouto, le acabó de llamar para avisarle lo que nos dijiste y no se aguantó las ganas para conocerte. —Denki levantó sus cejas y golpeó las costillas de la morena con su codo. —¿Cómo lo haces para que todos nos interesemos en ti?

—Cállate, ¿quieres que te golpee con esta botella? —La chica sonrió molesta y un poco ruborizada, no le gustaban esas bromas, pero que se las dijera Kaminari lo volvía gracioso.

—Ya, tranquila, no me mates aun, yo cumplo con avisarte, al parecer el tipo solo quiere correr lejos de su padre, jaja.

—Denki, no te rías de esas cosas. —Uraraka lo golpeó en el hombro. —Los temas familiares no son para reír.

—Wow, que ardida estás. —Denki tuvo que correr y taparse después de decir eso, ya que Ochako le lanzó una botella que tenía en la mano. }

—Estúpido.

Siguió pasando el rato, servían algunos tragos, ahora ambos en la barra, aburridos, Kirishima y Ashido habían desaparecido y los dos chicos no sabían que hacer, se quedaron hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que el celular del rubio sonó.

—¿Hola? Oh sí, que tal Shouto, ¿ya estás aquí? Genial, estoy en la barra, te espero. —Cortó la llamada. —Tu príncipe ya viene.

—Idiota, no podría hacer algo como eso, es el amor imposible de la juventud de Yaomomo, no soy tan desgraciada. —Pero aun a pesar de eso, se sentía nerviosa.

—¿Y dónde está Momo ahora? Nadie lo sabe mujer, a ti te hace falta un hombre para dejar de ser tan pesada.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Denki, definitivamente estás buscando que te mate!

—Estaba en lo mejor peleando cuando de pronto un chico de cabello bicolor se acercó a ellos.

—Denki. —Lo llamó.

—¿Eh? ¡Shouto, ya estás aquí! Mira te presentó a Ochako, es con ella con quién vivirás. —Kaminari tomó de la cintura a Uraraka y la puso frente a él.

Ella, roja como un tomate por lo que había dicho su amigo, saludo con toda la vergüenza del mundo.

—Hola. —No le salieron más palabras, definitivamente el Todoroki que conocía del instituto había crecido y se había transformado en el chico guapo que tenía frente a ella.

—Hola, ¿Tú eres Ochako? —Le preguntó, hasta su voz era linda.

—Sí, mucho gusto Shouto. —Lo saludo sin saber que más decir.

—El gusto es mío, ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte?

—¿Ehhh? Esto… no lo creo, yo… —No alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que alguien la interrumpió.

—Como que no, ¿No era que iban al mismo instituto? Ella hasta recordó tu apellido. —Esa noche Kaminari iba a morir.

—¡Denki! ¡No es así! —Le gritó furiosa, tenía que hacer algo, así que miró a Todoroki y le habló. —No le creas, es un tonto, una amiga me había hablado de ti y yo…

—Tranquila, sé lo tonto que puede ser Denki. —Le respondió, soltando una casi imperceptible sonrisa de lado.

—Ajajaja. —Tenía que calmarse, su risa había sonado tan boba. —Bueno, imagino que estás aquí por el tema de compartir departamento.

—Sí, mientras más rápido me vaya de casa, mejor. No soporto un día más ahí. —Dijo Shouto, sentándose frente a la barra. —¿Así que atiendes aquí?

—S-sí, ¿necesitas que te sirva algo? —Preguntó aun nerviosa.

—Por favor, sorpréndeme, sirve lo que quieras.

Sin contestar por todo el color rojo que tenía en su cara, se dio media vuelta a servir un trago.

El rubio que estaba ahí la siguió para molestarla.

—Oye, cálmate un poco, me acercó a ti y ya puedo sentir el calor.

Recibió una pisotada en su pie. —Guarda silencio imbécil, solo me estás avergonzando, ¿no tienes que ir a molestar a Kyoka o alguien más?

—Te denunciaré por maltrato, y no me iré, capaz y violes a mi amigo.

Otra pisotada, aún más fuerte fue a su otro pie cuando Ochako volvía a la barra.

—Aquí tienes. —Le dejó el vaso en frente. —Cortesía de la casa, para mi próximo compañero de piso. —Le sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias, entonces, ¿cuando puedo ir a dejar mis cosas? —Preguntó, bebiendo el primer sorbo.

—Cuando quieras, puede ser mañana mismo, yo no tengo problema, pero aun ni siquiera hemos hablado de la renta o la convivencia.

—No te preocupes, eres simpática y el dinero no es problema. —Bebió otro sorbo. —Esto está muy rico.

—G-gracias, Shouto.

Kirishima y Mina llegaron a la barra y vieron como ambos chicos hablaban, así que fueron donde el rubio para saber qué estaba pasando.

—Oye, ¿quién es ese? —Preguntó el pelirojo.

—Es el nuevo novio de Ochako, ahora pueden llamarme Cupido. —Denki sonrió orgulloso, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su amigo. —¿Por qué todos me golpean?

—No jodas, necesito que se lleve bien con el idiota de Katsuki, debo sacarlo de mi departamento luego.

—¿Eh? ¿Y esa es razón para golpearme? —El rubio hacía un puchero mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero creo que ella podría llevarse bien con Katsuki. —Dijo Mina. —Es agradable, y parece ser muy sociable.

—¿Porqué te preocupas tanto por eso? —Kaminari se acercó más a ellos. —Este hombre es un antisocial y mira como lo maneja.

—Oh, es que no conoces a Katsuki, él es… diferente. —Kirishima se sobaba la nuca.

—¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres con diferen…

—Chicossss, que bueno que están aquí, les presentó a Shouto, es el amigo de Denki. —Uraraka interrumpió la conversación. —Y mañana será mi nuevo compañero, junto a tu amigo, Eijiru, ¡Esto será genial! —Terminó de decir, levantando su puño con ánimo.

—Sí, genial. —EL pelirojo ya no sabía qué hacer.


	3. Malditos hombres

Esa noche cuando Uraraka salió de su turno de trabajo, no salió sola, junto con ella iba Shouto Todoroki, su nuevo compañero.

Bastó solo esa noche para convencerse, ese chico era increíble, era caballero, era inteligente, era guapo, era servicial, lo tenía todo. En parte ya lo conocía de alguna forma, su amigo Yaoyorozu era un poco psicópata con su amor platónico del instituto y ella, como su mejor amiga, no tenía de otra que escuchar todas las cosas que averiguaba, de quién sabe dónde, sobre Shouto.

—¿Ese es todo lo que traes? —Le preguntó la morena.

—No, pero puedo llevarlo más tarde, no debes preocuparte por eso.

Diablos, hasta su voz era perfecta.

Aun así no podía quedarse tranquila, tenía que admitir que Todoroki alteraba todas sus hormonas, pero no podía cruzar la línea de amistad, estaba segurísima de que si Yaomomo supiera que él estaría viviendo con ella, correría a acosar a ese chico de cabello bicolor.

Lo bueno era que podía hablar con él tranquilamente, era simpático y agradable, la persona indicada para compartir su hogar.

—Debemos tomar un taxi. —Ochako miraba hacía todos lados buscando algún vehículo.

—¿Qué? Pero podemos ir en mi auto.

¿Acaso podía ser más genial?

—¿Auto? ¿Tienes auto? —Preguntó, con los ojos brillosos de emoción.

—Claro, ¿Quieres que vayamos en él?

No fue necesaria una respuesta, Uraraka, con las manos juntas, movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, dando a entender un sí clarísimo.

Fueron al auto y su emoción incrementó, el vehículo era genial y mejor aún era que estaba cansada y llegaría en unos minutos a descansar, tampoco tendría que gastar dinero pagando un taxi o fingir que le interesaba lo que le conversaban.

¿Esto podía ser mejor?

Cuando subieron los asientos la acariciaban, eran tan cómodos, de no ser porque el chico prendió la radio se hubiese quedado dormida en tal maravilla.

—Shoutooo, por favor nunca te vayas. —Soltó sin pensarlo.

—Jaja, ¿Qué debo responder a eso? —Le preguntó.

—¿Eeehhh? ¿Lo dije en voz alta? —Lloriqueó la morena.

—Jajajaja, eres muy graciosa Ochako, espero que nos llevemos bien. —La miró y sonrió, derritiéndole el corazón, vivir con él sería una bendición, pero al mismo tiempo un martirio.

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento, metió la llave y abrió, dejando entrar a Todoroki.

El chico de cabello bicolor quedó impresionado por el espacio del lugar, pensó que sería algo más pequeño, juzgando el trabajo de su nueva compañera y que vivía sola.

—¿Increíble, no? Sé lo que estás pensando.

—¿En serio? —Se dio media vuelta para mirarla.

—Sí, hoy iré a sacar una copia de la llave y te la daré, no debes preocuparte. —Sonrió triunfante.

—Jaja, no era eso lo que pensaba, pero es interesante, ¿Puedo preguntarte donde dormiré yo? —Shouto le devolvió la sonrisa, él no estaba pensando eso, pero era bueno que lo dijera.

—Claro. —Dijo ella, caminando hacia un cuarto vacío. —Tú dormirás aquí. —Indicó, moviéndose más por el lugar, mostrándolo. —El baño es este, esta es la cocina, aquí es donde duermo yo, la ropa sucia va aquí y esta es la habitación del amigo de Eijirou.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Todoroki, con las cejas un poco fruncidas.

—El amigo de Eijirou, Katsuki.

—Ah, entonces ¿De verdad vendrá a vivir con nosotros ese chico del que hablaban anoche?

—Claro que sí, ya le he dicho a Kirishima que sí y aparte así no te sentirás tan solo en las noches, quién sabe y se llevan bien.

Ella le sonrió, tenía una sonrisa muy linda la cual podría calmar hasta al animal más salvaje, Shouto pensaba en lo difícil que sería vivir con una chica así, desde el momento en que la vio le pareció muy bonita y cuando comenzaron a hablar supo que era la indicada para él.

La idea de compartir ese departamento con alguien más le molestaba, osea, no era que él mandara ahí o algo, pero hubiese preferido que solo estuviesen ellos dos, para peor la otra persona era un hombre, esperaba que fuera alguien feo o idiota, sería genial que Uraraka lo sacara lo más pronto posible.

Fue hacia su habitación y dejo algunas cosas, el lugar era enorme así que no tendría problemas con traer sus pertenencias.

—Ochako. —La llamó.

La morena sentía ángeles cantando cuando él decía su nombre.

—¿Sí, Shouto? —Ella se dio media vuelta para mirarlo, casi babeando.

—Iré a buscar mis cosas ¿Necesitas que traiga algo?

—Aahh, no, no te preocupes.

Ella fantaseaba, eran como una pareja viviendo juntos, definitivamente debía comprarse un babero.

—Bien, entonces me voy. —Dijo él, dándole otra mirada y sonriéndole.

—Siiii… —Tenía ambas manos en su cara, mientras veía como el nuevo chico que viviría con ella se dirigía a la puerta. —¡Oye, espera! —Lo llamó. —Deberías llevarte las llaves, lo más probable es que este durmiendo cuando llegues, ya sabes, como trabajo de noche y…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Ochako. —Le dijo, recibiendo las llaves. —Nos vemos más tarde.

Oh sí, ese chico era perfecto, maldita Momo y malditos códigos de amigas.

Se lanzó al sofá y comenzó a rodar y gritar apenas Todoroki salió por la puerta, ese tipo la iba a volver loca, así que debía calmar la mente, debía idear algún plan o algo para calmar toda su testosterona.

Esperaba que Katsuki, el amigo de Kirishima, llegara a ese lugar a calmar las aguas, lo ideal sería que fuera homosexual o algo así, eso sería genial.

Dejó de pensar en tonterías cuando su mente se apagó, sí, se durmió en el sofá, pero no le molestaba, ese pedazo de madera cocido con tela suave y esos cojines antiguos muchas veces le dieron más comodidad que su propia cama.

Pasó la mayoría de la mañana así, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, no quería despertar, pero una cara que ella encontraba hecha por los dioses se le apareció en frente.

—¡Wuaaa! —Gritó del susto, cayendo al suelo.

—¡Ochako! —Shouto se dio la vuelta por el sofá para ayudarla a levantarse. —¡Lo siento mucho, no quería asustarte!

—Jaja, no te preocupes. —Dijo ella, sobándose la cabeza. —Me pasa muy seguido.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad perdóname. —El chico se agachó para ayudarla, pero ¡Diablos! Estaba demasiado cerca.

La morena se quedó mirándolo como si tuviera la respuesta de la vida en su cara y él, ni tonto ni perezoso, también la miraba fijamente, aprovechó el momento y se comenzó a acercar lento, cada vez estaba más cerca, pero los nervios la traicionaron y se levantó de golpe.

—¡Ahh! ¡Shouto! ¡Qué calor hace aquí, ¿No?! ¿Alguien prendió la calefacción? —Se puso las manos en su cara, que estaba más roja que nunca, intentando ocultar su rubor.

Todoroki también se sonrojo, no sabía porqué había hecho eso, jamás se había sobrepasado con una mujer y esa no podía ser la excepción, debía controlarse.

Se quedaron ahí de pie, ruborizados aún. —Ochako…

—Bien Shouto, debemos hablar de la renta. —Intentó cambiar el tema.

—Ah, oh sí, es verdad, ¿Cuánto te cuesta este lugar?

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre eso, ya que el chico de cabello bicolor insistía en pagar más de la mitad que le correspondía, su escusa era que su padre le daba el dinero y no era necesario que ella tuviera que gastar lo que ganaba con su esfuerzo en el lugar.

Uraraka por su parte, no aceptaría esa propuesta. Siempre se había esforzado por tener lo que quería, desde muy joven había comenzado a trabajar y eso le enseñó a ser responsable, quería pagar su parte, ahora quería pagar su propio taxi y no necesitaba de nadie, menos de un hombre para sobrevivir.

Se les pasó el tiempo conversando sobre las cosas del departamento, organizando las pertenencias de su nuevo compañero y de otras idioteces, no se dio cuenta cuando ya eran las 10 de la noche y su celular sonó.

Era un mensaje de Eijirou.

' _Me ha ido mal con mi amigo, creo que no irá, espero no te moleste, intentaré convencerlo otro día. ¡Nos vemos esta noche en el club!'_

Ella suspiró, necesitaba que alguien más llegara ahí con ellos o no se haría cargo de lo que pudiera suceder. Volvió a leer el mensaje y justo recién en ese momento notó la hora que era.

—¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?! —Gritó, corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. —¡Ni siquiera me alcance a duchar!

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Shouto.

—¡Sí, pasa que debo irme a trabajar y como siempre voy tarde! —Lloriqueaba mientras corría para todos lados.

—Si no te molesta, puedo darte un aventón. —Todoroki le mostró las llaves del vehículo.

—Ay no lo sé, ¿No es mucha molestia? —Ella hizo un puchero.

—No, para nada, de hecho no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

—¡Genial! Entonces ven conmigo. —Terminó de decir, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el pasillo del edificio.

Cuando estuvieron abajo, en el estacionamiento, subieron al auto y como si de magia se tratara en 5 minutos estuvieron en la discoteque.

La morena bajó corriendo del auto, dejando al chico solo con cara de duda, él imaginó que iba tarde, como ya le había dicho, así que calmadamente volvió a encender el vehículo y se fue a su nuevo hogar.

Pasó por la puerta de entrada sonriendo culposamente y con las manos juntas en señal de disculpas hacia Iida. Él solamente frunció el ceño y suspiró, haciendo un gesto de que podía pasar y que todo estaba bien.

Cuando por fin entró a la barra, tomó su celular, le iba a escribir un mensaje a Shouto, pero solo ahí se dio cuenta de que no tenía su número de celular.

Se golpeó la frente fuerte con la mano.

—¿Porqué estás matando las pocas neuronas que te quedan? —Preguntó un rubio, apareciendo tras ella.

—Denki, no me jodas, he tenido un día muy estresante.

—Oh, lo siento señorita estresada. —Levanto ambas manos frente a él.

—Estás perdonado, solo porque es muy difícil ser yo. —Dijo Uraraka, tomando una botella de cerveza y sirviéndose un vaso.

—¿Te diste cuenta que de nuevo llegaste tarde? Me tendrás que cubrir, hoy haré que las cosas funcionen con Kyoka. —Kaminari se apuntó a sí mismo, sonriendo de forma ganadora.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Sí, claro! —Se burló, terminando su vaso de alcohol. —Dile a Eijirou que grabe eso, necesito verlo con mis propios ojos.

Denki puso cara de pena y se quedaron ordenando un buen rato, era día jueves y por lo general ese día se empezaba a celebrar el fin de semana, lo que significaba más gente borracha.

Cuando el lugar se empezó a llenar, los dos chicos trabajan arduamente, a pesar de ser un trabajo no tan bien visto, eso la cansaba, el tener que estar toda la noche despierta, aguantando idiotas borrachos y peleas estúpidas de personas que ni siquiera se podían mantener de pie, todo eso y más la cansaban mucho.

Para poner las cosas peores ese día no había dormido lo suficiente para estar con todas las energías, maldito Shouto, en ese momento lo odiaba, pero lo olvidó en un segundo al recordar su cara tan perfecta, pero nuevamente lo odio al pensar en Momo.

Kirishima la vio de lejos y supo que algo pasaba por su cara, así que se acercó a ella.

—Oye, Uravity, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? —Preguntó cuando estuvo sentado frente a la barra.

—Hola Eijirou. —Le dijo, sin responderle nada.

—¿Eh? Hola, tierra a Ochako. —El pelirojo movió su mano frente a la cara de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué haces eso? —Le preguntó con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Que raras son las chicas. —Acotó. —Te estoy preguntando que qué pasa.

—Oh, uhm, bueno, estoy un poco cansada.

—¿Cansaaaaada? —Dijo Kaminari, apareciendo junto a los dos amigos de la nada. —¿Acaso nuestra pequeña y gruñona Ochakito ha estado haciendo cosas de grande hoy?

La morena tomó una botella y la rompió en la cabeza del rubio.

—¡Idiota! ¡No digas cosas sin sentido! —Le gritó cuando este estaba en el suelo, casi inconsciente.

Kirishima miraba la escena moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo, esos dos no tenían caso.

Eijirou se despidió por un momento de Uraraka, le dijo a donde iría pero ella estaba muy despistada esa noche y no le tomó atención, definitivamente el próximo día lo dormiría entero, si ese jueves estaba movido, no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría el viernes.

Estaba sacándole fotos a Denki inconsciente cuando se giró, aburrida, a mirar a las personas de ahí.

Pasó otro rato sin más que servir bebidas y mandando las fotos de su amigo Kaminari a sus contactos, cuando vio algo que le llamó bastante la atención.

Una de las cosas que hacía a menudo cuando trabajaba, era mirar chicos lindos, que mejor manera de pasar una noche. Así que echaba una mirada cada cierto tiempo después de mirar su celular, levantó la vista y sus ojos se pegaron en un tipo que había entrado justo en ese momento.

No pudo evitar el dejar de mirarlo, era un hombre alto, rubio, buen cuerpo, buen estilo para vestir, tenía una mirada seria y una mueca de disgusto.

—Qué guapo. —Dijo para sí misma.

Volvió la vista a su teléfono y cuando la levantó, notó que él la estaba mirando.

Espera… qué…

¡LA ESTABA MIRANDO A ELLA! Y ES MÁS ¡SE DIRIGÍA HACIA DONDE ELLA ESTABA!

Intentó ignorarlo, como cualquier otra chica, se emocionaba cuando una belleza como esa la miraba y se acercaba, pero debía tener claro que era la chica de la barra, todos la miraban cuando querían beber alcohol y por lo general toda la gente que iba a ese bar quería beber.

Se quedó mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo cuando el rubio se sentó frente a la barra, más que una cara seria, tenía una cara de harto, tal vez no la estaba pasando bien ese día, así como ella…

—¿Un mal día? —Se acercó con una botella de whisky y un vaso con 2 hielos, llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando ahí que ya sabía lo que la gente quería tomar solo con verles la cara.

—Cállate. —Le respondió, tomando el vaso y bebiendo el líquido de adentro.

Ochako lo miró feo, pero no le diría nada, si ese chico estaba enojado quién era ella para molestarlo.

Se volvió a donde guardaban los vasos y las botellas y se sirvió otro vaso de cerveza, el sexto de la noche, ¿O tal vez el séptimo?

Se dio media vuelta y notó como el nuevo rubio la miraba, si las miradas mataran ella ya estaría enterrada a mil pies bajo el suelo

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Le preguntó, tocándosela.

—¿Conoces a Eijirou?

—¿E-Eijirou? —Tartamudeó.

—Sí, Eijirou Kirishima, un imbécil con dientes de tiburón. —Dijo, poniendo el vaso vacío sobre la barra.

Uraraka entendió que debía volver a llenarlo. —¡Claro que sí! Hace un rato estaba por aquí, pero no escuché donde iba cuando me lo dijo.

—Me pasa muchas veces. —Se limitó a decir el tipo, mirando como la morena llenaba el vaso otra vez.

Ella rio bajo y sintió como algo se movía en sus pies.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡Denki! —Gritó asustada, cuando el rubio se afirmó de ella para pararse. Por la sorpresa, inconscientemente, pateó a Kaminari, dejándolo casi muerto esta vez.

El rubio que había llegado hace poco sonrió y dejó escapar una risa seria ante lo que había visto, esa chica ya le estaba empezando a agradar.

—¡Oi! —La llamó. —¿Trabajas en este lugar siempre?

—Ehhh, síp.

—¿Y eres muy amiga del idiota del cabello puntiagudo?

—Si te refieres a dientes de tiburón, sí, o eso creo, ¿Porqué el interrogatorio?

—Tú… ¿Conoces a Ochako? —Le preguntó.

—¡Claro que sí! —Sonrió y se apuntó a sí misma. —Yo soy Ocha…

—¡KATSUKI! —Escucharon de la nada ambos chicos, siendo interrumpidos.

¿Katsuki? La morena juraría que había escuchado mal…

O eso pensaría si no hubiese visto como el pelirojo llegaba y se lanzaba encima del rubio con el que había estado conversando recién, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

Genial, si ese era el Katsuki del que Kirisihima le había hablado, estaba frita, si vivir con un sex simbol era difícil, el vivir con dos hermosuras hechas por las manos de los mismos dioses sería algo horrible.

¿O tal vez no?


	4. Rubios idiotas

—¡Katsuki! Se supone que no venías. —Le dijo su amigo pelirrojo.

—No vine por ti idiota. —Se limitó a decir.

—No seas tan cariñoso.

—Vine para hablar con la chica esa de la que me hablaste, ya estoy harto de todas las hormonas que tienes esparcidas por mi departamento.

—¡Oye! Ese lugar es de ambos. —Lloriqueó Eijirou

—¿Ambos? ¿Supongo que hablas de ti y de la perra de tu novia?

Kirisima, no le dijo nada, no era que no le molestara que tratara a su chica así, pero era Bakugou, las trataba a todas de igual manera.

—Tonto. —Le dijo solamente. —Veo que conociste a Ochako.

¿Ochako? Pensó el rubio ¿Acaso la misma chica que le agradó por patear a ese inútil rubio que se arrastraba en el suelo, era Ochako?

—Síp, de hecho justo hablábamos de ti. —Respondió la morena, poniendo otro vaso sobre la barra para servirle algo a su pelirrojo amigo.

—Entonces…

—Cállate. —Le escupió, girándose a Uraraka y mirándola fija y seriamente, poniéndola nerviosa.

Ella no atinó a nada, se ruborizó levemente, no sabía qué hacer, ya no quería compartir su hogar con ese chico, si Shouto era un problema, ese rubio desgraciado sería el infierno.

Se dio media vuelta y fue hacía atrás, donde tenían las botellas con alcohol y demases, se agachó para ver si Denki aún se encontraba con vida, el club se estaba llenando y ni loca lo dejaría descansar mientras ella hacía el trabajo doble.

—Denki. —Lo llamó, picándolo con el dedo. —Denki, despierta, tenemos que trabajar.

Sí, el trabajar haría que se calmara un poco. Miró a su alrededor y notó que la barra estaba llena de gente, así que como pudo levantó a su amigo y lo sentó en una silla, golpeando suavemente su cara.

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente, divisando la imagen de una cabellera color chocolate y unos pómulos rosas.

—¿Estoy en el paraíso? —Dijo aun somnoliento.

—No idiota, despierta. —Dijo Ochako. —Es hora de poner manos a la obra.

—Ah, estoy en el infierno. —Terminó de decir, con tono aburrido.

—Si no quieres irte al infierno realmente mueve ese trasero y ponte a servir tragos. —La chica ya se estaba hartando.

Por el rabillo del ojo notaba como el amigo de Kirishima no dejaba de verla, de verdad la ponía nerviosa, no quería acercarse, no quería hablar con él, hacía que algo dentro de ella se revolviera.

—¿Qué pasa, Uravity? —Kaminari notó el nerviosismo de la morena.

—¿Huh? Eh, nada, nada.

—¿Hay algo que te está molestando?

—Nop. —Dijo, dándose media vuelta.

El rubio la tomó del brazo y cuando ella se giró, notó la cara seria de su amigo. No quería ni imaginar que cara tenía ella para que él la mirara así, pero el que se preocupara le enternecía.

—Oye, mujer, puedes contarme, ¿Hay algún tipo que te está molestando?

Instintivamente le echó una mirada fugaz a Katsuki, algo que Denki notó y no dejó pasar, acercándose a él.

—¡Denki! ¿Qué estás… —No alcanzó a terminar de hablar, ya que el tonto de su amigo tomó a Bakugou de la polera y lo levantó, enojado.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, imbécil? —Le dijo Kaminari.

—¿Acaso quieres morir? —Le respondió el rubio ceniza, con cierta tranquilidad.

—No molestes a Ochako, o te las verás conmigo. —Le contestó más enojado. —Y tú, ¿Hablando con el enemigo? —Ahora le hablaba a Kirishima, quién observaba todo con una cara de incertidumbre y miedo, no quería ir al funeral de su amigo siendo tan joven.

A Katsuki solo le bastó empujar a Denki para tirarlo lejos, tomó su vaso de whisky y se lo terminó de un sorbo antes de decir sus últimas palabras. —Me voy de aquí, Kirishima, tus amigos son unos imbéciles.

Miró a Uraraka por última vez, con una cara de rabia, ella creía que en cualquier momento los mataba a todos.

Caminó lentamente a la salida del lugar, perdiéndose entre toda la gente.

—Denki… —Dijo suavemente. —¡ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ! —Terminó de decir, hecha una furia, faltaba poco para que saliera fuego de su boca.

—¿Yo? Pero si solo te estaba defendiendo. —Se lamentaba.

—No necesito que me defiendan, idiota.

Y sin más, salió de la barra a buscar a Bakugou, dejando su amigo rubio y al pelirrojo atónitos.

—Pero qué…

—Meh, quién sabe, hay que dejarlos tranquilos. —Le decía Eijirou a Kaminari, con una leve esperanza de que al fin ese explosivo de su mejor amigo hiciera vida social y le dejara el departamento a él solo.

Ochako por su parte, intentaba evitar a todo quien se le acercaba para bailar, ni siquiera estaba ahí para eso, ella solo quería encontrar a Bakugou, por un parte quería pedirle disculpas por la estupidez de su compañero y por otra sentía miedo de que la fuera a matar.

Estaba incómoda, era difícil caminar y buscar a alguien entre tanta gente, salió para preguntarle a Iida si lo había visto, este negó y también la reprendió por dejar su puesto de trabajo.

Uraraka entró nuevamente a la discoteque, no recordaba que fueran tan molestas, detrás de la barra era otro mundo, la empujaban y no la dejaban caminar, era tan molesto.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, acercándose a la orilla de una pared para tranquilizarse, se estaba poniendo histérica con tanto ajetreo.

—Ah, que molestia. —Soltó cansada.

—Y que lo digas. —Escuchó de pronto a su lado.

¿Acaso era…?

—¿Katsuki? —Giró la cabeza, encontrándose a su lado, estaba apoyado ahí, junto a ella, y ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Te aprendes los nombres rápido, eh, Ochako.

Se derretía por dentro, su voz, rasposa y grave, la iban a volver loca.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—No puedes, el idiota de Kirishima no me paraba de hablar de ti.

—Oh, ¿En serio?

—Se, hasta tenía ganas de conocerte, pero ese noviesito tuyo es una patada en el culo.

Espera… ¿Noviesito? ¿Denki?

—¿Q-Qué? —Dijo ella, esperaba haber escuchado mal.

—¿No quieres salir? Aquí hay mucho ruido.

—Yo no pued…

Bakugou la tomó de la mano, ignorándola por completo y sacándola de ahí, pasó por toda la pista como si nada, muy distinto a ella, que cuando lo buscaba casi se ahogó en ese mar de gente.

Pasaron al lado de Iida, pero el rubio era más grande y ancho que ella, escondiéndola a su lado para que el guardia no la viera, caminaron un poco más y se sentaron en un banco que estaba casi al frente del club.

Uraraka estaba nerviosa, salir así de su trabajo, con un desconocido, todo indicaba que algo saldría mal.

Se quedaron ahí por un rato, en silencio, hasta que Bakugou sacó un cigarrillo.

Algo que a la morena no le gustó.

—Si vas a fumar que sea lejos de mi.

—¿Huh?

—No me gusta el olor a cigarro.

—Es raro viniendo de alguien que trabaja en una discoteque.

—No es raro, el olor es asqueroso.

—Uhm.

Silencio incómodo.

—Con respecto a lo de hace un rato…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dijiste que Denki…

—Si me vas a hablar de tu novio me iré, yo vine específicamente para algo.

—No es mi novio.

Katsuki, desde que salieron del club, al fin la miró a la cara. Imaginó que ellos dos tenían algún tipo de relación por como el rubio había reaccionado, así que esa respuesta le interesó.

—¿Ah no?

—No, solo es un idiota, pero somos muy buenos amigos, no es la primera vez que intenta defenderme de alguien.

—Interesante.

—Uhm.

—Oye. —La llamó.

—¿Qué pasa, Katsuki? —El rubio se incomodó un poco, esa enana tenía una bonita voz, era tan suave, su nombre sonaba demasiado dulce, tanto que pensaba que le daría diabetes.

Pensó un momento lo que diría, ¿Acaso sería una buena idea?

—Mira, odio estos lugares, solo vine aquí por una razón en específico, y es sobre lo que me comentó el imbécil de Eijirou. —Soltó todo de una vez.

—¿Sobre vivir conmigo? —Preguntó ella.

—Cállate.

Ese hombre podía ser hermoso y perfecto, pero tenía una personalidad como la mierda, muy distinta a lo que el pelirrojo le contaba, maldito mentiroso, ya lo golpearía por eso.

La morena miró al suelo, no sabía que decir, quería entrar y trabajar, el miedo de que su jefe saldría en cualquier momento a buscarla la mataba por dentro, también estaba Iida, que en cualquier momento podría verla desde donde estaba.

Suspiró pesado, no entendía porque aún no se levantaba de esa banca y se iba a trabajar, había algo que la tenía atada ahí, algo que tenía el cabello rubio y que estaba fumando…

Fumando.

—Pero qué… ¡Te dije que no me gustaba el olor!

—Hay muchas cosas que a mi no me gusta.

—Bien, me voy. —Se paró, en dirección a su trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, el chico la tomó de la muñeca, algo brusco.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¿A trabajar?

—Aún tenemos una charla pendiente.

A Uraraka ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

—Mira, puedes ir mañana a mi departamento a mirar, si te gusta bien, si no te gusta, bien también, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, me da igual. —Y así se fue de ahí, dejando a Bakugou sentado con un cigarrillo en la boca y con ganas de golpear esa cara que parecía pelota.

Pero algo le llamó la atención, algo de lo que no todos eran capaces, esa chica, de buen cuerpo, de cara linda y presencia tierna, tenía un gran carácter, y junto con eso también, una valentía de temer.

—Mierda. —Maldijo para sí mismo, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Por mucho que ese departamento no le gustara, se iría a vivir ahí, sería divertido estar un tiempo más con esa morena, tenía muchas dudas y quería resolverlas lo antes posible.

Ochako entró agachada, como si se tratara de una tránsfuga al club, intentando pasar desapercibida por Iida.

—Ni creas que no te vi. —Escuchó de pronto, su amigo tenía un don, no se le escapaba nada.

—¡Iida! —Gritó asustada.

—¿Algún día dejarás de darme problemas, Ochako?

—Lo siento muchooooo. —Ella le lloriqueaba con las manos juntas, Tenya la estaba cubriendo siempre, debía compensarlo de alguna forma.

—Entra ya y deja de hacer tonterías. —Le dijo el azabache.

Ella, como si de una amenaza fuera, corrió dentro de la discoteque, entrando en la barra y haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Oye tonta, que fue eso de hace rato.

—No jodas Denki.

—Eeehhh, ¿Porqué me odias? ¿Qué hice ahora?

—Deberás dejar de meterte donde no te llaman. —Se limitó a decirle, sirviendo unos vasos y moviéndose del lado de su compañero para dejar los tragos frente a otros chicos.

La noche pasó así, con Kaminari viendo como Uraraka lo ignoraba, con Katsuki yendo a casa con una sonrisa, con Kirishima bailando quien sabe donde y con Ochako, frustrada y cansada, trabajando como nunca.

Y pasó la noche, ya era hora de cerrar e irse a casa a descansar, no sabía si quería que alguien llamara a su departamento ese día, no sabía si realmente quería compartir su hogar con ese rubio bipolar, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que llegara ahí.

Que difícil era ser mujer.

Pero todo cambió cuando apenas miró la calle un auto negro la estaba esperando.

Dentro del vehículo podía notar como un chico de cabello blanco y rojo la miraba sonriendo levemente.

Era Shouto.

Shouto se había dado el tiempo de levantarse e ir a buscarla a su trabajo, algo que fue genial después de aquella noche tan ajetreada. Ese chico si sabía como hacerla sentir bien.

Sonrió, cruzando la calle y saludando a Todoroki, quien le respondió de la misma forma. Cuando llegó a su lado abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Qué tal tu noche? —Le preguntó, empezando a andar.

—Qué importa, lo que importa es que ahora estoy bien. —Respondió, mirándolo y sonriendo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Él solo miro al frente, intentando evitar la mirada de la morena, lo ponía nervioso, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan linda?

—Me di cuenta que no me diste tu número de teléfono. —Le dijo después de un rato.

—Sí, yo también me fije en eso.

—¿Querías llamarme? —Le preguntó.

—¡¿Aahh?! ¡No!

—Oye, eso es algo triste.

—Quiero decir, sí, osea, cuando me fuiste a dejar, yo salí corriendo, ni siquiera me despedí, que maleducada.

Shouto la miró, notando la… ¿nostalgia? ¿cansancio? ¿qué le había pasado?

Le acarició el cabello y le sonrió, dándole una sensación de tranquilidad.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Se sonrojó y miró hacia el frente, apretando los labios con fuerza, lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a casa y dormir como nunca, debía calmar la mente, y porque no decirlo, el corazón.

Quería morir, ese chico la iba a matar de amor y lo peor de todo es que estaba prohibido.

¿Qué iba a hacer con su vida?


	5. Sentimientos

Y ahí estaba Ochaco, viendo como ese adonis de cabello bicolor hacía un desayuno express antes de que ella fuera a descansar de la agotadora noche que tuvo, y vaya que fue agotadora.

Cada cinco minutos miraba la puerta de su departamento, esperando que nadie la tocara ni que nadie llamara, después de la 'gran experiencia' que tuvo con el rubio idiota, no quería que se le acercara de nuevo.

Quería dejar de pensar en eso, pero no entendía porque ese idiota de gran cuerpo y rostro perfecto no salía de su cabeza, no le cayó bien, era un imbécil y aparte tenía ese mal habito de fumar.

Le dolía la cabeza pensar en eso y gracias a todos los santos, el rostro de Shouto apareció frente a ella, con unas tostadas con crema de maní y jalea y dos tazas de té con un olor muy rico.

—Shouto, ¿Lo haces a propósito? —Preguntó Uraraka, disfrutando del sabor del té.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? —Respondió con otra pregunta, curioso.

—Esto, no debes ser tan perfecto. —Dijo restándole importancia, haciendo que Todoroki se pusiera un poco avergonzado. —No tienes que ir a buscarme o dejarme siempre ni tratarme tan bien.

—¿Acaso, te molesta? Porque si es así puedo dejar de hacerlo.

—No inventes, es genial. —Dijo la morena, con la boca llena. —Pero no es necesario, no quiero molestarte.

El chico que estaba sentado frente a ella la quedó mirando fijo, pero justo antes de que pudiera decirle algo, él le contestó.

—Si es por ti, jamás será una molestia. —Entregándole una de sus sonrisas más lindas.

A Ochako toda la sangre se le fue a la cara, ¿porqué le hacía eso? Osea, ¿Quién podría sobrevivir a tanta ternura? Ese tipo quería matarla, definitivamente.

Sentía algo extraño cuando estaba con ese hombre, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y se ponía muy nerviosa, más de lo normal, no le gustaba esa sensación, sabía a lo que iba, sabía que significaba.

Y eso no podía ser.

Shouto tampoco lo hacía fácil, en todos sus años trabajando de barista y viendo como los chicos intentaban ligar con chicas en el club, ella podía notar como ese chico le coqueteaba, no de la misma forma que los de la discoteque, era una forma un poco más tierna, más romántica, MÁS DIFÍCIL.

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? Habiendo tantas mujeres, ¿porqué ella tenía que compartir su departamento con el amor de toda la vida de su mejor amiga? Todo era tan difícil.

Terminó de comer sus tostadas (casi atragantándose) y se paró rápidamente de la mesa, no quería estar más ahí con esa belleza humana mirándola, aparte, después de mucho tiempo, esta vez se sentía realmente cansada.

—Voy a dormir Shouto, necesito descansar.

—Cl-claro, si necesitas algo puedes…

—No necesito nada, gracias de todos modos. —Terminó de decirle cuando estaba entrando a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un gran portazo.

No quería pensar, quería desconectarse, dejar de imaginar la cara de Todoroki y porque no decirlo, de Katsuki, aun no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

Miró su celular para poner una alarma y vio un mensaje.

Era de Yaoyorozu.

' _¿Cómo estás Ochako? Te extraño mucho, organicemos una reunión, New York es increíble, deberías visitarme un día.'_

Sonrió, sí que extrañaba a Momo, y eso que no había pasado ni siquiera una semana, ¿Cómo lo haría para sobrevivir sin ella todo el mes… todo el año… su vida entera? Prácticamente Yaomomo era como su madre, la cuidaba y la guiaba por el buen camino, osea, habían pasado como cuatro o cinco días y su vida ya se estaba yendo al carajo.

— _¿Por qué no vuelves y haces que todo vuelva a ser como antes?_ —Susurró mirando el mensaje, le tenía un gran amor y cariño a su amiga, necesitaba su consejo, pero ella estaba a horas de ahí y lo más probable es que estaría trabajando.

Y así se quedó dormida, sin poner la alarma.

No se dio cuenta de nada hasta que abrió los ojos perezosamente, ya estaba oscuro y ella recién estaba despertando.

—Pero qué… ¡Aaahh, mierda! —Gritó, saltando de la cama rápidamente a su closet. —Para peor es viernes, maldita sea.

Se vistió velozmente y como si de poderes se tratara voló al baño del dpto., dejando a un Todoroki que estaba en la cocina asustado, no sabía que fue lo que se había cruzado por el pasillo.

Pasaron diez minutos cuando la figura de la morena salió del baño, dejando a Shouto con la boca abierta, llevaba un vestido con manga corta pero sin hombros de color negro, era un poco corto, había que decirlo, pero no dejaba ver nada y su cabello estaba suelto pero peinado, con pequeñas ondas en las puntas, se veía increíble.

—¿Ochako? —Preguntó dudoso, ya se le había hecho habitual verla despeinada, vestida normal y sin siquiera lavarse la cara, pero estaba demasiado diferente.

—Lo sé, me veo muy rara, pero los fines de semana me obligan a ir así, es un asco.

—Nada de eso, te ves muy bien. —El chico le sonrió e intentó no sonar muy grosero.

Pestañeó dos veces antes de darse cuenta, por lo general cuando iba así a trabajar, los piropos le llovían, pero no eran agradables, eran incómodos, la hacían sentir incómoda y le daban ganas de devolverse a su hogar a taparse con una gran frazada.

—Gracias… Shouto. —Le respondió sonrojándose levemente, era de los pocos que la hacían sentir realmente y no asqueada cuando andaba con un vestido corto.

Se quedaron mirando por un rato, ambos sonrojados, hasta que el teléfono de la morena los interrumpió, ella lo tomó de mala gana y contestó.

—¡Donde crees que estás, idiota! ¡Este lugar está malditamente lleno y me tienes abandonado como a un perrito! ¡No soy un puto pulpo para atender a todos yo solito!

—Denki…

—Espero que estés doblando en la esquina a punto de llegar o te voy a golpear, Ochako Uraraka, alias Uravity, no me importa nada, lo haré con una botella, así como tú me golpeas a mi.

—Espera… ¿Qué? Yo jamás haría algo así.

—Cinco minutos, pequeña tonta, solo cinco minutos. —Y cortó.

Ella miró con suplica a Todoroki, quien entendió en un segundo lo que le quería decir, no tuvo que decir más, menos aun cuando el rubio de su compañero gritaba, dejando escuchar todo al de cabello bicolor.

—Vamos, te llevo. —Dijo pasando por el lado de ella y acariciando su cabeza, despeinándola.

Bajaron y subieron al vehículo del chico, quién aceleró y como si nada, en cinco minutos llegó al bar.

Uraraka estaba avergonzada, esa misma mañana le dijo que no quería su ayuda, y ahora estaba ahí, en su auto, afuera de su trabajo. —No sé como agradecértelo, Shouto, de verdad no quería molestarte. —Se atrevió a decir, agachando su cabeza.

Él la miró extrañado, no tenía porque sentirse una molestia, quería ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, mejor sería si pasaba más tiempo con ella, últimamente se estaba sintiendo un poco raro, pero no era una sensación que le molestara, es más, era agradable, la pura presencia de esa pequeña morenita lo hacía sentir bien.

—Ya te lo dije, si es por ti, jamás será una molestia.

Que le dijera esas cosas, a Ochako le daba mucha vergüenza, no conocía a ese chico del todo, solo sabía que era hermoso y despiadado por decirle esas cosas tan lindas, así que como pudo intentó reincorporarse y levantar la cabeza con la mejor cara, intentando disimular lo avergonzada que estaba, para despedirse e ir al club que estaba frente a ellos.

Todoroki la vio yéndose, miró el cuerpo de la chica moverse mientras caminaba y algo despertó en él, al igual que ella, tenía una guerra mental consigo mismo, no tenía un mejor amigo que la amara en secreto ni nada de eso, pero vivía con ella, la conocía hace 3 días y no quería arruinar esa buena amistad que estaban formando, aunque él quisiera más que eso.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, intentando calmarse, debía dejar esos pensamientos, aunque no fueran deseosos ni lujuriosos, él no era así, si iba a intentar algo con ella, tenía que hacerlo de otra forma.

La morena por el contrario de él, estaba vuelta loca, bajando del auto ya se había cabreado con los comentarios que le hacían mientras caminaba a la entrada del bar, llegando ahí tuvo que aguantar los retos de Iida, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, luego de eso tuvo que soportar los gritos/llantos de Denki, que eran porque estaba muy cansado y que no podía con tanta gente.

Y así el rubio desapareció de la nada, como siempre, dejándola sola en la barra, atendiendo a todo el mundo, pero llevaba años ahí, así que no era problema para ella.

Cuando al fin se calmó todo un poco, sacó su celular y marcó a Eijirou, oh si, iba a golpearlo por lo que hizo.

—¿Hola?

—Dos minutos, Kirishima, juro que te mataré si no te apareces aquí. —Y cortó, sin decir nada más.

Como si de magia se tratara, el pelirojo apareció ahí con su novia en menos de 120 segundos.

—No puedes matarme si tengo testigos, así que Mina, tu deber es grabar todo. —Dijo cuando llego frente a Uraraka.

—¡¿Qué clase de amistades tienes, maldito tiburón?! —Le gritó, haciendo que Eijirou se asustara y su escondiera tras su novia.

—¡No es mi amigo, no lo conozco, lo juro! —Gritaba llorando desde la espalda de Ashido.

—Rayos Eijirou, no sabes en el lío que me metiste.

—¡Lo siento, Uravity, ten misericordia!

—Uhm, bueno, por suerte parece que no le caí bien y no fue a mi departamento hoy, necesito buscar a otra persona.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan malo fue?

—Me sacó del bar, diablos, no sabes la que le debo a Iida por eso, y que clase de actitud es esa que tiene, ¿No que era alguien tranquilo?

—Lo siento Ochako, estaba desesperado.

—No me pases tus problemas. —Le decía enojada la morena. —Y lo siento por esto Mina.

—No te preocupes, sé que puede ser difícil convivir con alguien como Katsuki. —Decía Ashido.

—¿Porqué? ¿Qué problema hay conmigo?

A los tres personajes que estaban conversando se les puso toda la piel de gallina, ¿que rayos hacía ese rubio idiota ahí? Y porqué justo en ese momento.

—Ka-katsuki… —Kirishima se dio media vuelta para mirar a su recién llegado amigo. —No… no estábamos hablando de ti, es otro Katsuki, ¿No, chicas?

—Sí, claro otro Katsuki. —Respondió Mina, con nervios.

—Claro que no, estábamos hablando de ti. —Dijo la morena con las manos en la cintura y evidente molestia.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Tienes algo que decirme, tonta? —Le contestó Bakugou, moviendo al pelirojo del frente de la chica y sentándose él en su lugar. —¿Acaso ayer no me lo dijiste todo?

—No vengas a molestar Katsuki, no somos amigos ni conocidos, no me hables como tal.

—¿Huh? —El rubio estaba sorprendido y encabronado, esa chica tenía grandes huevos para hablarle de esa manera. —Tienes agallas, pequeña.

—No me llames pequeña, me llamo Ochako. —Le respondió, quitándole importancia a Bakugou, que estaba frente a ella y tomó un vaso para secarlo.

—Lo sé, no podría olvidar tu nombre.

Uraraka levantó la vista, dejando de mirar el vaso, no lo entendía, la trataba mal y después le decía esas cosas extrañas, no sabía si llamarle coqueteo, era algo extraño, pero no le gustaba.

—A qué vienes, Katsuki.

—Solo quiero pasarla bien, bebiendo un poco de alcohol.

Vaya momento para que Denki se desapareciera. —Qué quieres.

—Deberías tratar mejor a tus clientes, enana.

Con fuerza, la morena puso un vaso con dos hielos en la barra frente a Katsuki, haciéndolo sonar y al mismo tiempo también ponía una de whisky, abriéndola, sin dejar de mirarlo con los entre cerrados.

Sirvió el líquido y tomó la botella para ir a dejarla, dándose media vuelta, para así no ver la cara de ese chico.

—Diossss, ¿Porqué me haces esto a mi?

—¡Oye enana! —Escuchó de pronto.

—¡Me llamó Ochako, no enana, idiota!

—Y yo me llamo Katsuki, no idiota.

—¡¿Qué quieres, maldita sea?! No me molestes más.

—Oye relájate, tal vez ayer no fue la mejor presentación, pero aun debo buscar un lugar donde irme, y definitivamente, tú me caes bien.

—Ah no, ni lo sueñes.

—¿Ah? Ya me lo habías ofrecido, no jodas ahora, tengo las maletas hechas afuera en mi auto.

—¿Queeeeé? Es una maldita broma.

—No, es en serio idiota, no puedes echarte para atrás ahora.

A Uraraka se le revolvió la cabeza, si ya era difícil compartir departamento con Shouto, que era todo lo contrario a Katsuki, no sabía que haría con ese rubio estando cerca de ella.

Se tocó la frente y se apoyó en la mesa de la barra, se sintió un poco mareada, pero se recuperó en un instante.

No quería, pero era verdad, ella misma le había dicho el día anterior que fuera hasta a ver el lugar, pero al no aparecer imaginó que no lo vería nunca más.

Que mala suerte.

—Bien.

—¿Bien?

—Bien, si quieres te paso mis llaves para que vayas a instalarte.

—No es necesario, puedo esperar a que termines.

—Trabajo toda la noche.

—Pues estaré aquí contigo toda la noche, mientras me sirvas más alcohol, no tendremos problemas.

En qué problema se había metido.

Shouto y Katsuki en la misma casa con ella, esperaba sobrevivir a eso.

* * *

 _Me quiero disculpar, pero no sé como :( sé que no tengo que poner excusas, pero lo que menos tengo ahora es tiempo, entré a clases de nuevo y estoy trabajando, prácticamente despierto para irme al trabajo, después salgo para irme al instituto y llego a mi casa a tumbarme en la cama a descansar, pero no se preocupen, pronto renunciaré AHAHAH, después de que me hicieron empleada del mes (que orgullo?), pero bue, aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo de este fic que tenía abandonado u_u , pretendo volver a actualizar rápido y hacer los capítulos un poco más interesantes, en lo personal siento que a este le faltó emoción, pero quiero que sepan que es lo que piensa cada uno y toda esa shit, espero lo disfruten y me tengan un poquito de paciencia se los ruego ;n;_


End file.
